


Evangeline

by Viridian_Leif



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a mess, Dream is a simp for Tommy's sister, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Unrequited Love, Whump, mentions of abuse, sapnap is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian_Leif/pseuds/Viridian_Leif
Summary: He just can't.He can't admit it.Clay can't get enough of her.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Evangeline

He should turn on the lights. 

He really should. But he's so damn invested. 

He can't seem to pull his eyes away from the pastel pink and blue on his screen. 

She's streaming again, she streams every Thursday. It's well past 2 in the morning in Florida by the time she starts. 

She's not even doing anything. He doesn't even know what she looks like. 

Ironic, isn't it? 

He hasn't missed a stream since he found her. 

_Simp._ His thoughts betray him. 

He sighs, resting his face in his arms as he leans forward on his desk. 

He looks up at her stream. 

He's a lurker on her streams. He's never sent a message in chat or a donation or subbed. 

It feels like a secret. It's not, but it feels like one. 

He's never talked about her, he would if someone asked. 

Her voice fills his headphones and he can't help the smile that grows on his face. 

"Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. Bubbie got into his treats so that was a whole mess." 

Bubbie is her cat. A cute mixed breed, even she doesn't know what kind he is. 

He's a shelter cat. With long, fluffy, grey fur with three white spots on his face. 

God, you're such a simp. 

"I'm fine, he's fine, just a few scratches. Nothing major. Thanks for the donation!" 

Her words sound so sweet with her accent. He's certain she's British. 

He could listen to her talk for hours. 

"No! I swear if I lose any more diamonds to a stupid skeleton-" she's speedrunning. 

He can't help the pride that swells in his chest. She's never done a speedrun before. 

It shows. 

She's a bit of a small streamer, username: CodeFire. 

He wants to talk to her. He's a bit of a coward though. 

She's gaining popularity pretty quick. Maybe she'll be in MCC, then he'll have an excuse to talk to her. 

A knock on his door startles him. 

_Who's even- oh._

His sister, she and his mother are staying with him while their house is being repaired. There'd been some damage from the last hurricane. 

"Clay? What are you still doing up?" She checks the time on her phone. "Its like 4am." 

"Lost track of time." He says. 

It's a lie. He's up at 2am every Thursday to watch Fire. 

He can't deny his exhaustion though. 

"Go to bed man. You're gonna hate yourself if you don't. And I don't wanna make breakfast so that's on you." 

He rolls his eyes as she heads back to her room. 

He looks back to her stream. 

Its winding down, he missed her Ender Dragon battle. 

It took her 45 minutes to beat the game. 

Not too bad for her first speedrun. 

Maybe he can say something, give her tips or whatever. 

But not now. 

Now is sleep. 

He gets out of his chair and flops onto his bed. 

"Why do I do this to myself?" He whines. 

He falls asleep. 

__________

"Dream! Come on man, you okay?" Nick's voice pulls him back to the discord call. 

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." 

"Not a lot of sleep?" 

He sighs into his mic slightly, leaning back in his chair.

"Found a streamer I like. She's pretty funny." He says. 

"She? You simpin' Dream?" Sapnap teases. 

_Yeah probably._

"Nah, she did a speedrun last night, I was just curious." Liar. 

"What's her Twitch?"

"CodeFire." 

He can hear him typing. 

"Hm. She's faceless? Birds of a feather, I guess." 

"I don't know what about her streams are so interesting, Sap. It's strangely captivating." He's staring at his monitor, her twitch pulled up.

Sapnap is quiet.

"What?" 

"You're totally simping for her." 

"Fuck."

[Twitter]  
Sapnap @sapnap  
@Dreamwastaken Dream's a simp  
20.3k💬 21k🔁 80.2k♡  
↪Dream @dreamwastaken  
Replying to @sapnap dude…  
2k💬 8.2k🔁 19.2k♡

Tubbo @tubbolive  
Replying to @sapnap yeah❤  
1.2k 💬 6.2k🔁 56k♡

Toptier@junko279  
Replying to @sapnap wbk💅 he simps for gogy  
12💬 349🔁 1.3k♡

He doesn't really want to tell Nick the tweet upset him a little. 

It was just a joke, but he really does want to talk to CodeFire. 

He doesn't know if he really does like her, you know, like that. 

She's 22, a year older than him. 

And a Minecraft veteran at that. She's said before that she used to play when it was in 1.4, when she was 14. 

_God, I wanna talk to her._

If he had the chance, he'd do it. 

He sighs before logging into minecraft. 

His screen floods with the colors of his smp. 

He tabs, Tommy and Tubbo are on. 

He types in the chat. 

are you streaming?  
no  
I was about to tho  
vc? 

He sighs for what feels like the millionth time today. 

He opens discord. Sure enough Tommy and Tubbo are in voice. 

He joins. 

"Hello, Big D!" 

"Hey Tommy," he greets, "you said you were going to stream?" 

"Yeah, you okay? You sound kinda stressed, and you didn't call me child." His voice slips into concern. Tommy is smart, he plays up the whole loud kid thing. 

He's perceptive, too much so for his liking. 

"Eeh, not really a big deal. Nick made a joke and I didn't take it well."

"Damn, that sucks." Tubbo says, he's been so quiet Clay'd forgotten he's even here. 

"Anyway what are you gonna do on stream tonight?" He asks in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

"I'm not sure, maybe Bedwars or Just Chatting or something. I haven't done one of those in a while." Tommy answers, he mumbles something else but he can't hear him. 

"What was that last bit? I think you cut out." 

"There's stuff getting moved so it's a bit loud. Not a problem though." 

He nods, even though they can't see him. 

Maybe he'll pop into his stream for a bit later. 

Get his mind off things and watch him fail at something. 

"Sounds fun." 

The three talk for a bit longer before Tommy leaves to start streaming. 

He leaves too, saying goodbye to Tubbo and logging off. 

He leans back into his chair, letting his legs stretch under the desk and flopping his arms over the armrests. 

"What's wrong with me?" He says outloud. 

He pulls up Tommy's twitch.

He lets the stream play in the background as he stares up at his ceiling. 

"Sorry about the noise, my sister's moving back in." 

Tommy has a sister? 

Apparently, he's not the only one with this thought as his friend's chat fills with the same question. 

He answers a donation. 

KaigWasHere $5  
'Your sister? How come we've never heard you yell at her like your mum?' 

"Leave my mum out of it yeah? But anyway, her name's Evangeline. She's supposed to be overseas at Uni but with the pandemic and stuff-" he cut himself off with a scream. 

He got knocked off his bridge by an arrow. 

He gets more donors asking about her, he gets a little [read: a lot] upset about it. 

Guchimans $10  
'Is she single? How old is she?' 

"I'll be honest it's really none of your business whether or not my sister is single." Tommy doesn't seem to stop the irritation from dripping into his words. 

The donations seem to slow down after his reprimands.

He clicks off Tommy's stream. 

He's tired, but he has work to do. 

And so he forgets the information for a while. 

Until he's up again at 2 am, but not on Thursday. 

She tweeted she'd be streaming on Sunday. 

She never streams on Sundays. 

The pink and blue fills his room again.  
He can't help the butterflies that flutter in his stomach when she speaks. 

"So, I have to change up my schedule a little. I had to move back home because of Covid." 

Makes sense. 

She's not really playing minecraft as she takes questions. 

He gets lost in her voice. 

He sits there, just listening to her go on and on about her classes and her hometown. 

“I’ve got to go now, hope you liked the stream! Go watch someone else now! Who’s live-” She pulls up twitch on her stream, “Oh Tommyinnit’s streaming! Pog!” 

She says a few more goodbyes before her stream ends. 

He doesn’t feel like watching the rest of Tommy’s stream. 

He turns off his computer and sits back in his chair staring at the ceiling like he always does after her streams. 

_She knows who Tommy is? Does she know me?_

He should sleep. 

Tommy is excited to have his sister back home again. She's missing out on the experience she hoped for but he's happy to have Evangeline so close again. He won't say it to her face but he'd missed her when she was away.

Right now, she's sitting in the living room talking with mum. He passes them as he goes for another coke, he plans to stream in a bit. 

"Tom, I'm making food soon. Don't spoil your dinner." His mother says. 

He doesn't listen and heads back up to his room. 

His discord pings. 

"Hi Wilbur Soot!" He says in a mock-disgusted tone. 

"Hi Tommyinnit!" He replies the same. 

"How is it having Eva back at home?" 

"Pretty good. She's learned a lot of new recipes. They're American though so-" 

Wilbur laughs. 

"Hop on the server? You're streaming soon right?" 

He agrees and sets up his stream. 

He takes a deep breath before getting into his "roleplay" mindset. 

Today's the day they're declaring war on the smp… again. 

They stream for a while, yell a bit, threaten Dream. 

All in all, successful. 

He's not on the smp anymore, he's sitting in his chair reading the chat and talking with Tubbo in discord.

He's about to answer a donation when there's a knock at his door. 

"Tommy?" 

"I'm streaming! I'm streaming!" 

Evangeline keeps the door closed but yells at him through it. 

"Mum made food!" 

"Thanks, I'm streaming right now! I'll have some later." 

"I'm bringing you a plate because I don't want you to not eat." She yells back. 

"Thank you!" 

Chat makes fun of him slightly. 

So does Tubbo. 

"Oi, she cares about me." He says defensively. 

"Yeah." Tubbo laughs, "I'm gonna stop streaming. I gotta eat too. Tell Eva I said hello alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah. She loves you too, go on." He shoos him off. 

He ends his stream not long after. 

Wilbur is tired, he's been streaming for a while. 

Not to mention him loosing a bit of sleep, working on his music. 

Maybe he'll raid a smaller streamer. 

He scrolls through the minecraft category, before choosing. 

He sends his viewers there. 

His curiosity gets the better of him and he stays to watch a bit of her stream.

She's good, her voice is familiar too. 

Or maybe it just feels that way. 

She thanks him for the raid as he finds her twitter and follows her. 

He stops, maybe this is too much.

"Eh, what the hell." 

He sends her a dm. 

Clay didn't think too much about it at first. It didn't seem like a big deal. 

Now though it kind of is. 

He's not exactly subtle about his… admiration for CodeFire. 

Sapnap keeps teasing that he's going to message her. 

And now he's watching her stream, as she punches trees with Wilbur prattling on about their sky block island. 

Are all his friends going to find out about her? 

Sure, he told Nick, but that's because he's been hyper fixated on her and needed to talk about her. 

But Wilbur found her all on his own.

And how come Wilbur gets to stream with her first? 

Clay had this whole plan, he was gonna donate on one of her speedrun streams and mention giving her tips and her chat would've gone insane! It was gonna be awesome!

And Wilbur had to go and ruin his idea. 

Now he has to build the courage to talk to her all over again. 

Part of him wants to leave the stream. 

He huffs and leans back in his chair. 

He's not that petty. 

The ping of his discord brings him out of his "wallowing in his own feelings" as he would say. 

Sapnap sent him a message. 

'Are you jealous?  
I know you're watching her stream with Wilbur'

 _I'm not- that's- she just- I'm not jealous, fuck you._

He's jealous. 

He wants to be the one making her laugh so hard she snorts a little. 

He wants to give her a stupid nickname she'll hate at first but eventually she'll love it when he calls her that. 

He wants to…

His face flushes and he turns away from the screen. 

_Nope. No. No. No. No. Not going there._

He sends a message to Wilbur. 

Maybe he's a little petty. 

Wilbur goes quiet for a second.

He can tell he's read it. 

Wilbur types a short reply. 

'I can introduce you  
if you want'

His breath catches in his throat. 

There's a pang of some emotion he's not prepared to unpack that sparkles down his chest and sits in the pit of his stomach. 

Her laugh fills his headphones once again. 

_Fuck. Yes. Please. I want to talk to her._


End file.
